Girls Night
by TheBabyPandaArmy
Summary: Kimiko finds out she has the temple to her self for a few hours . Find out what mischief she gets up to and who's joining her? Just a random short funny fic I did for fun so please be nice R&R!


**A/N: Hey! This is just a random idea a come up with. Its just for fun so please be nice ^_^ I'll shut up and let you read. Enjoy!**

The sun was just going down as Kimiko awoke from her nap. Getting up an stretching she noticed things were oddly quite.

"Huh, that's strange I wonder where everyone is"

Wondering in to the kitchen she found note on the table

_Hey Kim!_

_We've all gone to get some new Wu that's just activated. We didn't want to disturb you. Be back later _

_from Ria_

So non of the boys will be back for atleast a few hours huh? A smile creped on to Kimiko's face. A whole night without Ria's sarcastic comments,Clays colorful metaphors or Omi's constant need to be the best at everything . Oh the possibilities ...

**One hour later..**

"OH GIRLS JUST WANT TO HAVE FUN, OH GIRLS JUST WANA HAVE FUN WHOO"!

There was Kimiko Tohomiko, the dragon of fire dancing around in her pajamas singing her heart out. Of course the look wouldn't be complete without the mint green face mask and the freshly pained crimson nails.

Being the only girl at the temple Kimiko often felt lonely. Sure she had the boys to keep her company but they never really understood her. She needed this.

"SOME BOYS TAKE A BEAUTIFUL GIRL AND HIDE HER AWAY FROM THE REST OF THE WORLD, I WANA BE THE ONE TO WALK IN THE SUN" "OH GIRLS JUST WANA HAVE FUN!"

Using her very best dance moves Kimiko made her way around the room making sure to hit every note. She felt all her stress melt away.

"OH GIRLS JUST WANA HAVE FUN!"

"Kimiko?"

Kimiko froze. oh. Crap . She had been caught. She would never live this down.

Turning around she saw the one and only Jack Spicer.

"HA nice mask Kimiko" Jack mocked.

"Shut it spicer , what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well I um.. I.. you see I.."

Kimiko's eyes narrowed " You was going to steal out Wu wasn't you?"

"Well I think it's time I be going, got to catch up on my evil beauty sleep and all he he"

"Not so fast Spicer "

Kimiko impressively tackled him to the floor within a few seconds.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME KIMIKO I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

Suddenly Kimiko was struck with inspiration.

"Ok Spicer you have two choices, A I beat the crap out of you or B"

Jack thought for a second.

"So what's B?"

**One hour later...**

"OH GIRLS JUST WANA HAVE FUN"

There was Jack Spicer evil boy genius in a face mask with freshly painted nails singing along with Kimiko.

"You know Spicer you make a pretty good girl"

"Why thank you Kimiko I- HEY. IM NOT A GIRL. Im a evil boy genius and don't you forget it"

"Then what's with the girly eye liner ?"

"It completes my evil look"

"sure it does spicer, sure it does"

"yeah yeah whatever. so what do we do next?"

**A few minuets later...**

"Ok spicer, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Uh you're such a wimp"

"WHAT! fine dare .."

" Ok I dare you to go outside in your underwear screaming I AM A WOMAN, HEAR ME ROAR!"

"That's got to be the worst dare I've ever heard"

"Do it spicer"

Sighing , Jack got up and headed for the door.

**Half an hour later**

"HA HA that was hilarious. Did you see the way that old woman looked at you?"

A traumatized Jack walked through the door.

" ."

"Aw come on lighten up Spicer. I bet I can cheer you up."

" oh really..."

"This is not my idea of a good time"

There stood our favorite evil boy genius in a pink tutu , feather bower and a nice little tiara to finish off the look.

"Well I think you look fabulous darling" Kimiko mocked.

"uh get me out of this" Jack pleaded.

"HA ok I think its time we did something else anyway"

"Another girly dancing montage?"

"You guessed it"

...

"IM A BARBIE GIRL IN A BARBIE WORLD , LIFE IN PLASTIC ITS FANTASTIC!"

The two teens , still in face masks continued to sing at the top of their lungs the most humiliating song in the world.

"Hey jack , how come you know the lyrics to this song?"

"what? you think I just spend all day just building robots"

"umm..."

"Kimiko? Why are you singing that mooost annoying song with Jack spicer?"

The two teens stopped what they were doing. There was omi , Raimundo, Clay and master fung looking very confused.

"ummm I can explain!"

**5 minuets later...**

IT'S RAINING MEN! HALLELUJAH!-IT'S RAINING MEN! AMEN!

There, in the middle of the night was the Xiaolin monks , Jack Spicer and Master Fung dancing their buts off to "raining men". Master Fung was busting out moves no one had ever seen before.

Kimiko smiled to herself. Perhaps she wasn't the only girl afterall...

**The end**

**A/N: This was so random I know. I just got an image of jack in a face mask in my head and I had to write this. Sorry if there are any mistakes. I did this pretty late at night so they may be some. I'd like to thank the people who left reviews on my last story, it means a lot :) I hope you enjoyed reading this fic. I know I enjoyed writing it. I hope to do more in the future. Again, this was just for fun so please be nice ^_^ . Review! **


End file.
